


It's just a tradition, honest!

by Metamorphosis2011 (Methamorphosis2011)



Category: Supernatural
Genre: AU, Fluff, M/M, New Year's Eve, Oblivious Dean, Sam is just trying to look out for his brother, background/minor Dean/Lisa, not really cheating but could possibly be seen as such, some kid!fic feels at the beginning
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-31
Updated: 2016-12-31
Packaged: 2018-09-13 19:27:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,755
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9138151
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Methamorphosis2011/pseuds/Metamorphosis2011
Summary: Sam blew out some air, clearly preparing himself for a conversation he'd rather not have."Ok …" Sam was trying to phrase this carefully. "You ever considered there might be a reason none of your previous relationships survived for more than a year… them breaking up with you in January, generally?""Don't be ridiculous." Dean protested.#Alternatively, the one where Dean and Cas kiss every New Year's Eve and don't see why people would have a problem with it.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This is what happens when I listen to the radio while driving to work! I get funny little fluffy ideas about Destiel.
> 
> Also, it's three days short of a year since I last posted something. Talk about some prolonged writer's block. So I'm especially thrilled I got this finished, and just in time to ring in the New Year. 
> 
> Hope you like it and it'll cheer you up :)

_Lawrence_ _,_ _Kansas_ _,_ _December 31, 1992_

"Want another sip?" Dean giggled, feeling tipsy. He dangled the half empty glass of spiked punch in front of his best friend's face. They had managed to swipe said drink from the big bowl in the kitchen while the adults were busy playing games in the living room.

"Shhh, Dean… you gonna get us caught!" Cas whispered not so quietly, eyes slightly glazed and cheeks flushed from the alcohol, one hand gripping tight to the railing of the stairs.

"Get you caught doing what?" Came the annoying voice of Deans little brother who appeared to have snuck up on them seemingly out of nowhere.

"Go back Sam, you're not old enough for this." Dean declared taking the glass from Cas again, swallowing down a big gulp.

"I'm eight!" Sam protested. "And I'm b _ooo_ red. All the adults do is sit around a table and Jo doesn't want to play with me anymore. I'm not gonna tattle, promise! Just _pleaaaaase_ …" He brought out the big doe-eyes to underline the statement.

"Fine. You can hang here. But keep it down!" Dean murmured to emphasize the point that they had no intention being found by any of their parents while indulging in the punch. He patted Sammy on the head, he was always too quick to give into his brother's whining.

"What you got there anyway?" Sam enquired curiously, watching his brother and Cas taking turns emptying more of the suspicious looking content in the glass.

Dean chuckled and Cas let out a snort.

"The good stuff, Sammy, the good stuff…"

"I wanna try."

Dean gave Cas a meaningful stare, and they ended up locked into one of those gazes they exchanged on a general basis that always made Sam feel like he was missing something. Cas relaxed back against the steps, and nodded grinning. "Let him have one try."

"Ok. Sammy." Dean tried to look all serious but failed miserably. "Just one small taste, ok."

Sammy nodded eagerly and brought his lips to the glass still held firmly in Dean's hand. The older brother tipped the glass up and back just enough so the top of the liquid brushed against Sam's lips.

"Ughhhh…" Sam recoiled with a grimace the second the punch hit his taste buds. "That's disgusting."

Both the older boys couldn't hold back the snickers any longer, nearly tipping down the stairs, silent tears of laughter streaming down their faces.

"Said you weren't old enough." Dean teased as he watched the younger Winchester furiously scrape at his tongue.

"Oh… they're starting the countdown." Cas piped in from where he was still bent in half at the bottom of the stairs, rubbing the tears from his eyes.

"Whadya say… share the last drop?" Dean smiled at his friend, gently and slightly uncoordinated nudging him with his leg.

"Yup." Cas straightened up and grabbed the glass, taking what he estimated to be about half of what was left then handing the drink back to Dean.

Dean eagerly swallowed the rest, feeling the sweet alcoholic drink slide down and burn his throat.

"Let's count." Sam encouraged, shouting out a "20, 19, 18."

The other boys joined in, their voices blending with the loud and gleeful ones drifting out from the living room where everyone else was gathered.

"10 … 9 … 8 … 7 … 6 … "

Dean sneaked a peek into the room, noticing a sleeping Jo curled up on the sofa and the adults paired of into the appropriate couples, holding each other while counting down.

"5 … 4 … 3…" Dean looked back over his shoulder, smirking lopsidedly at his best friend who was grinning back and shouting out the seconds till midnight at the top of his lungs.

"2 … 1…" The older Winchester's smile widened as he reached out and pulled Cas in by his arm.

"HAPPY NEW YEAR" The adults shouted from next door, the boys joining in but a split second later.

Sammy jumped at two boys wrapping his little arms around them as best as he could. Dean ruffled his hair, "Happy New Year, bitch."

"Happy New Year, jerk." Sammy replied grinning before racing off into the living room to embrace their parents. Dean and Cas watched him leave, fondly shaking their heads as they made to follow him. All their parents were still involved in sharing various stages of the customary New Year's kisses and Dean nudged Cas's shoulder with his own, smiling.

"You think we should?" Dean asked, having no idea where that idea had come from, assuming it to be the alcohol, probably...

Cas pinned him with his blue eyes for a moment, having Dean shuffle uncomfortably from one foot to the other. Then the slightly shorter boy, without further warning, boldly wrapped his arms around Dean's neck and pulled him in. He closed his eyes and on instinct Dean did the same. Dean near well jumped out of his skin when he felt Cas's lips meet his in a uncoordinated but lingering kiss, before his friend pulled off with an audible plop, nearly falling over in a fit of giggles.

"Happy New Year Dean." Cas grinned, blue eyes still holding a glint of mischief. Dean was stunned for a second, then a broad smile spread across his face. That kissing business was amazing and he could see now why people were doing this to herald in the new year.

Dean touched his lips, his face nearly splitting in half he was smiling so hard. "That was kind of awesome. We _totally_ should do this every New Year!"

Cas nodded back enthusiastically, cheeks flushed bright red, looking a bit worse for wear. He definitely was starting to feel the after-effects of the alcohol. "It's a deal." He beamed at his best friend.

#

_Lawrence_ _, Present Day, New Year's Eve_

 

"Ok, let's go over the list one more time. Beer - check. Spirits - check, wine -check - food to line the stomach - aplenty…"

"Dean, your kitchen looks like a bar that mated with a restaurant, I'm sure we're good." Sam's commented from where he was leaning against the door frame.

"Yeah, just this year needs to be perfect!" Dean busied himself with organizing and stuffing drinks as best as he could into his fridge that was already close to bursting.

"And why is that?" His brother asked, curiosity piqued.

" _Well_ …" Dean paused for dramatic effect, turning to face his brother, arms full of beer bottles.

"It was gonna be a surprise all around but… guess I can tell my doofus brother…  I think Lisa is it." Dean beamed at Sam who just stared at him blankly, silently urging him to elaborate.

Dean sighed the sigh of the suffering. "IT, Sammy. She's it." He raised his eyebrow to underline his statement.

After a moment understanding started to dawn on his brother's face.

"Oh… ooooh … you mean, as in _it_?" He asked sounding nonplussed, and Dean wondered not for the first time how his brother managed to graduate with Honors, from Stanford no less.

"Yeah. It's been going really well and … I think I'm gonna propose to her tonight. Got the ring and everything."

Sam's jaw neatly hit the floor at the declaration. "Wow… I mean … that is … Congratulations, I guess. Who would have thought, the great Dean Winchester settling down!"

"Indeed." Dean agreed chuckling, jostling the bottles in his arms. If you would have told him a year ago that he would be here, thinking about finally settling down for good. he would have just laughed in your face.

"So… Does Cas know?"

Dean shrugged. "Nah, not yet. Never quite found the right time to tell him. You know after his break-up and all, never seemed quite right to rub it in his face. Well he will meet her tonight, finally."

Sam cleared his throat, fixing Dean with a calculating glare, Dean didn't think he deserved. He was just being considerate towards his friend, right.

"He broke up with Michael over three months ago." Is all his younger brother said as though that would explain why he was acting so weirdly.

Dean shrugged, he was used to his brother's cryptic antics. "Your point?"

"Nothing Dean, nothing…" Sam sighed the sigh of the long suffering. "So he is definitely coming tonight?"

"Hell yes, dude!" Dean's face lit up like a Christmas tree at the mention of Cas's attendance, something Sam has gotten more than used to over the years. "It's New Year's Eve. Of course he'll be here. We got a tradition to live up to after all."

Sam huffed, _loudly_ , which for some reasons had Dean's hackles rising.

"What?" the older Winchester snapped.

"Just… a bit of advice, if you really want this thing with Lisa to work, maybe dial back the intensity of your New Year's tradition."

Dean stared at him like this was the most outlandish, ridiculous bit of advice anyone had ever given him. "Nope, come on. You know it's our thing, not like anyone ever complained."

Sam muffled out an "are you sure about that?"

"What was that?" Dean asked rather passive aggressively. He suddenly wasn't feeling all that cheerful any more.

Sam blew out some air, clearly preparing himself for a conversation he'd rather not have.

"Ok …" Sam was trying to phrase this carefully. "You ever considered there might be a reason none of your previous relationships survived for more than a year… them breaking up with you in January, generally?"

"Don't be ridiculous." Dean protested.

"Suzy?" Sam dramatically put his closed hand up in the air, before sticking his thumb out.

Dean rolled his eyes. "Last January, so what?"

"Rebecca?"

"Dunno, it was winter from what I remember."

"January." Sam provided dryly, popping out his pointer finger next.

"Mary-Ann?" The younger Winchester glared at his brother challengingly. "Oh wait … right, January!" He added before Dean could answer, sticking the middle finger in the air.

"Hannah." The ring finger went up.

Instead of answering, Dean groaned.

"Pam." Five fingers were gingerly sticking in the air now.

"Oh come _on_!! I broke up with her." Dean protested.

"And why was that?"

"Because she wanted an open relationship, and I'm not that kinda guy. I told you this before."

"And what would have given her the idea that you might?"

"I dunno. She was kinky like that, I guess." Den replied, to which Sam rolled his eyes in a very dramatic fashion.

"And _when_ did she make this offer?" Sam wore a hugely smug grin on his face now, that Dean really, really wanted to wipe off.

"Well as I broke up with her in January, it must have obviously been just before then."

"Do I need to continue? Do you really not see a pattern here?"

Dean stared at him, anger and confusion evident on his face. "I have no idea what you're on Sammy. But it sounds like you're trying to tell me all the chicks I ever had a relationship with broke up with me because they couldn't handle watching two guys sharing a simple New Year's kiss? Come on, none of them were that small minded!"

Sam rolled his eyes so hard, that they threatened to fall out of their sockets, before shaking his head minutely in defeat. He had tried more than once over the years to gently steer his brother toward the obvious. But if Dean really didn't want to face this for whatever reason, what could he do? He could outright tell him, of course. But Sam was under no illusion that doing so would most likely have the opposite effect. His brother was nothing if not a stubborn son of a bitch and didn't take too well to other people telling him how he should live his life.

" _Yes_ , Dean … that is _exactly_ what I was saying… not because there are actual _feelings_ involved or anything…" his voice was laden with sarcasm but clear enough in tone to indicate that he was done with this conversation.

Dean was about to lodge a protest, Sam could see it in the way his jaw clenched and his nostrils flared. He held up his hand in a placating gesture. The younger brother walked fully into the kitchen and placed a hand on the older man's shoulder. "Look, I'm frigging thrilled you want to get serious with Lisa, I really am. She is a great girl. Just please for the love of God, if this is what you really want, don't mess it up. Maybe your _Tradition_ can take a back-seat for just a year."

Dean swallowed whatever he had been about to say and gave his brother a curt nod before busying himself with the storing of his fridge again. Clearly Sam had wanted to say more but he knew a peace offering for what it was, so he let it rest.

Sam took a seat at the kitchen table and watched him with a mixture of fondness and exasperation. Really, if his brother was this thick, maybe it was best to leave him blissfully unaware. Thing was, Sam really liked Lisa and what Dean had built with her over these ten months, so he would hate to see him mess this up just because he chose to stay in denial about his best friend. It was what it was.

#

Dean's been practically bouncing around the house for the last half an hour. Almost everyone had arrived, the music was blaring and his gorgeous girlfriend just handed him another beer yet he was feeling antsy. He couldn't wait to see Cas. It's been a long three months. The last time was when he had rushed to Cas's side to help him clear his stuff out of the flat he shared with his ex. It hadn't been exactly a happy visit but Dean prided himself in his ability to always make his friend feel better. And Cas had definitely been smiling again by the time he had left.

Dean eyes the clock on the mantle. It wasn't like the man to be late. If anything you could always bet on his best friend to be there on the dot. Dean knew he was fretting most likely for no reason but he couldn't help it. Cas was important to him, alright! He was just about to pull out his cell and call to see if the other man was ok, when the front door pulled open, and a rather frazzled Cas walked in.

"Dude!" Dean exclaimed, a big smile splitting his face his half. He abandoned the beer on the chimney breast and bee-lined for the dark haired man, pulling him into a bone crushing hug. He felt the warm exhale of Cas' soft laughter against his neck, and sunk deeper into the embrace. God he had missed his friend.

"Dean." Cas uttered as his own arms came up wrapping around the slightly taller man.

They stayed like that probably for longer than was strictly acceptable, but it felt good and it had been three months, plus Cas looked like he needed it. Which reminded Dean… he disentangled himself, taking in the form of his friend, hair slightly damp and cheeks flushed from the cold.

"Man, you look cold. You walked here or something?" Dean joked.

Cas looked rather sheepishly at his best friend, untying his scarf from around his neck. "As a matter of fact. My car decided to die on me halfway here and as you can imagine the wait for the tow truck would have been very long tonight."

Dean eyed his friend indignantly. "You should have just called! I would have come to get you."

The warm smile Cas flashed him, made his insides squirm in a way that only his friend was able to. "I know, that is why I decided to walk. You are the host after all and it would be very selfish of me to drag you away."

"Oh I wouldn't have minded you being selfish, alright." Dean smirked, winking at his friend, earning him that bout of gravely, belly deep laughter he loved so much.

A warm hand snaked round Deans waist, making him squirm for a second before he realized who it was. He smiled at the woman next to him before turning back to face Cas.

"Ah, you must be Cas."

"Darn, my manners." Dean supplied sheepishly. "Lis, Cas, Cas Lis."

"So nice to finally meet you face to face." Lisa smiled holding her hand out for Castiel to take.

"Likewise." The man replied, taking the proffered hand, returning the smile. He had heard a lot about her over these last months and had been eager to meet her, see if she was good enough for his friend, not that he would tell Dean that.

"You won't believe it. This idjit actually walked here in this weather. Can you imagine? He could have just called, but nooooo …" Next to him Lisa chuckled.

"Come on Cas, let's warm you up. Back in a second, Lis." He placed a peck on her cheek before grabbing Cas and pulling him after him towards the kitchen.

#

Four double whiskeys in and Cas started to look that adorable way Dean would forever find endearing. The rosy cheeks and slight slur always reminded him of that first time they both got secretly drunk on his parent's punch. Time was irrelevant as they were stuck in the kitchen, chatting like they hadn't actually talked on the phone pretty much every day since Cas flew in for Christmas. But a call just couldn't substitute the real thing, and if Dean was kind of plastered to his friend's side, that would be the reason for it. It had been too long since he last hung out with Cas. Being all grown up with jobs and stuff, and living in different states sucked. He rested his head on Cas's shoulder as he knocked back the last of the contents of his glass, sidling closer as Cas placed his arm around his waist, just resting it there like it was the most natural thing in the world.

Not for the first time Dean noticed Sam eyeing them from somewhere across the room, through the window or hell, even from inside one of the cupboards for all he knew. It started to unnerve him and painfully brought back memories of the discussion they had but a few hours ago. The next time Dean met his brother's eyes he shot him an annoyed look, signaling that yeah, he would get back to his soon to be fiancée in a minute, just he still had some catching up to do. Cas was now leaning against his side, giggling about something someone had said and it would just be rude to leave now.

Apparently Sam had other ideas as he approached a second later with a big "Hey Cas, long time no see. How's it going. We totally need to catch up," before snatching the man and pulling him in the direction of the living room, not without throwing another undecipherable glance at Dean over his shoulder.

The older Winchester emptied his glass and got himself a beer. Better slow down with the hard stuff, he still had some proposing to do, and on that thought he should really go and find his girlfriend.

#

Dean would swear on his life that he had left the kitchen with every intention on finding Lisa and spending some quality time with her, so how he found himself out back with Ash was a bit of a mystery in his hazy brain. Well not really. Dean for obvious reasons (or so he kept telling himself, because there only could be the one obvious reason why he would be on edge) felt a bit nervous so when Ash had walked past offering a hit, Dean had only put up minimal protest before giving in with a "One drag for old time's sake can't hurt."

They were leaning against the garden fence, Ash lighting up, taking a drag before handing the sweet smelling stub to Dean.

"So… Cas is back." The man uttered casually.

"Yeah, he is." Dean couldn't see why this would be newsworthy, he was always back for New Year's.

Ash eyed him curiously, taking the joint back.  "You don’t know do you?"

"Know what?" Dean turned to face his friend.

"He's back … as in actually coming back to Kansas. Had me scout out some apartments for him in Kansas City the other day. Thought you of all people would be thrilled." He left the comment hanging heavy in the air as the lit the end again.

Dean's eyes grew wide. What? Cas was moving back here, literally a  short drive away from Dean, and he didn't think to mention that little nugget to him. Weren't they like best friend's or something? Dean didn't understand.

"S'cuse me." Dean said already halfway across the lawn with the mission of finding Cas and figuring out what the hell was going on and why his supposedly best friend would withhold such important information. They had spent most of their adult life planning to eventually move closer together again.

"Dean!" Lisa waved from across the room, and shit he shouldn't have had that weed, his head was starting to hurt. He made his way over, pulling her up into his arms and giving her a quick kiss.

"Sorry, babe, just busy night. I'll be back in just a minute." He said apologetically. Lisa gave him a slightly hurt look but plastered a smile on immediately. "Sure, honey, just get back here quick or I might have to run off with that hot guy over there." She chuckled.

He placed another peck on her cheek, voiced another apology, then went through the rooms one by one looking for his friend. How did this place seem too big all of a sudden?

He found Cas in the study where he somehow got roped into a game of poker by Jo and Benny; by the looks of it he was winning. Dean smiled warmly at the scene, briefly forgetting that he was actually kind of mad at Cas. But the moment didn't last long.

"Sorry guys, can I just borrow Cas for a second." He walked in, placing his hand on his friend's shoulder, squeezing it.

"Hey Dean." Cas chuckled, "I'm winning."

"Yeah, Cas here is a mean poker machine. How come I never knew this till now?" Jo commented, looking forlornly at the last two of her chips.

"You just thought he'd be easy pray."

"True, that." Jo confessed with a chuckle. "I'm out anyway, so have at it with your friend." She winked at Dean who rolled his eyes at her.

Benny and Jo both shot them meaningful looks before leaving them alone in the study.

Cas was still grinning, turning to face Dean. The smile froze on his face at the look his friend was giving him.

"You're coming back? And you didn't think it important enough to tell me? You rather let Ash look for a place for you?" Dean asked, not ever trying to hide the hurt in his voice.

Cas sighed, his shoulders slumping as he fully turned towards Dean.

"I was going to tell you tonight, I promise. Just there was so much going on, and you were busy house hunting with Lisa and I didn't want to burden you with this."

"Dude, it wouldn't have been a burden, you know that! I'd gladly would have scouted apartments for you. I mean, you're coming back!" Dean couldn't hide the excitement in his voice despite his stubborn nature trying very hard to have him stay angry at Cas. He just couldn’t.

"Yes, I'm moving in January. I managed to secure a teaching position at KU for the new semester." Cas tentatively smiled up at Dean.

"Man, that's awesome!" Dean couldn't hold back any longer, throwing himself at Cas and engulfing him in a big hug, chuckling happily. Cas letting out a big sigh or relief before he too, started to laugh.

This would be just fantastic, Dean thought, still holding on to his friend. They could finally be Dean and Cas again. In his head he was already planning night's out, game and movie night's and just plane old hanging out. He was sure Lisa would be thrilled for him, at the very least she would have to be ok with it.

Shit, Lisa! He really had neglected her most of the night. So begrudgingly detangling himself from Cas, Dean took his hand instead, pulling him up off the chair and towards the living room.

They detoured for some more beer from the kitchen before finally joining the party that Dean was supposed to be hosting. Dean noticed Lisa amidst a group of their friends, looking a bit glum, and again Sam's earlier words came back to him. He really didn't want to mess up things with Lisa and he had been a bit of a lousy boyfriend all night. He would just have to spent the last hour of this year trying to make it up to her. Reluctantly he even started to entertain the idea of following Sam's advice and forgoing the kiss this year.

The next hour was a whirlwind of dancing and chatting and making good with Lisa but Dean couldn't help to keep an eye on the time. As midnight slowly approached he couldn’t help himself. He was starting to feel restless and got antsier with each minute that passed. He even tried to look for his brother or Cas for some silent encouragement. A reminder that this was what needed to be done this year. Surely Cas would understand.

But as people started to hand out flutes of champagne and slowly got into position for the countdown, it was as if something important was missing. Dean realized with a pang of pain in his chest that he didn't want to give up his kiss with Cas. It had been the highlight of his every year for the last twenty-odd years. And if Lisa really was the one for him she surely would understand that she had to wait a second for her kiss.

He excused himself, not bothering to answer Lisa's "Cant it wait another three minutes?" Because No, it couldn't! Just like earlier, he searched the house from top to bottom, only this time he was on a schedule and damn, Cas didn't seem to be anywhere.

Panic started to rise in his chest. Damn, wouldn't Cas be looking for him too? As people starting counting back from sixty, Dean, in a last ditch attempt, raced back into the living room, probably looking like a man possessed and not caring. He sighed his biggest sigh of relief ever when Cas was just standing there, by the window, next to his brother, and somehow looking lost. He must have sensed Dean, because he looked up, blue eyes meeting Dean's greens and the frown was replaced by a fond smile.

Had he been here the whole time? If so, how had Dean not noticed him earlier? But none of that mattered now. His own face split into a grin as he bee-lined straight towards his friend, valiantly ignoring the slight shake of his brother's head.

He pulled Cas in by his waist, shinning blue eyes meeting his, and gosh those crinkles as the man smiled, just made his eyes that much more beautiful, Dean thought. They continued to stare, mumbling along to the countdown. Dean could feel his pulse speed up and his legs, good for god, starting to go weak. God he loved this moment. How stupid had he been to try and give this up.

The clock struck midnight. People started yelling and glasses started clanking but Dean only had eyes for his best friend. He pulled Cas in even closer whispering "Happy New Year" against the other man's ear before capturing his lips with his own. Everything else just seemed to fall away as they kissed. Dean hummed contentedly as Cas easily depended the kiss, teasing the other man's bottom lip with his tongue, just like he did every year, just to wind Dean up. And just like every year, Dean chuckled, thinking Cheeky Bastard, even as his mouth opened to let him in, and that was kind of new … but so good! Dean returned the kiss with fervor as his hands grabbed Cas by the hair, moving his head slightly to the side. Cas let out a surprised moan before relaxing into the kiss again.

The eventually separated to cat-calls and whoops, someone shouting "seriously, every _goddamn_ year!" and someone else yelling "get a room, finally." Dean was hot and flustered, and Cas didn't look much better. He slowly was coming back to himself. Smiling, he remembered that he still had to go and wish Lisa a happy new year, Lisa who for some reason was staring at him like she had just seen a ghost.

Oh come on! Dean lamented. Couldn't a guy just kiss his best friend without getting an earful. And just like that, out of the blue, his brain decided to finally connect the dots that Sam had laid out for him so precariously earlier.

"Oh… _shit_ …" He looked wide-eyed at Cas who still seemed half-dazed, must be the alcohol, Dean reasoned, what else could it be. Not like it… they never … Cas couldn't … there aren't those kind of feelings involved …surely, or are there? Dean's head was spinning.

Lisa to her credit, seemed stoic as she approached them, smiling as she asked if she could have a word with Dean for a second.

Oh yeah. Dean remembered. The ring… it was propped in the back pocket of his jeans. He had actually wanted to propose. Would now be a good time? Shit his brain really was mush. Should he just go down on his knees? Was this still a good idea? Lisa's dejected look kind of told him otherwise. Damn, only this morning he had been so sure but then his stupid brother had to put those even stupider ideas in his head and then Cas had to kiss him like his life depended on it and Dean had felt all gooey and fluttery inside, moreso than he usually did and _shit_.

"Lisa, I…" he started once they were locked away from prying eyes in the privacy of their bedroom.

"I know. You're in love with Cas." She said matter of factly, a hint of sadness tainting her voice.

"Yes, I'm …. What?"

"Look, I love you and I thought we were building something special here. But I'm not gonna be your Beard while you try and grow the balls to face your feelings."

"But… I'm not … I love … I was going to propose…" Dean stumbled over his words, nothing much made sense right now.

Now Lisa looked really upset and it made Dean feel like the biggest asshole in the world, and he still didn't quite know why.

"You probably love me or think you do. But I've never seen you look so happy as you did that moment Castiel walked through the door and that kiss… that meant something, something more than we have, than we ever had. In a way I suspected for a while, but I just wanted to give this a chance. Much good that did me…" She let out a bitter laugh. "So do us all a favor and get a grip and get the man before he slips through your fingers."

"Lis…"

"I know I'm too good for you." She joked, trying to lighten the mood even as she pulled out a suitcase to put some clothes in it.

"You totally are! And I'm sorry, really." Dean felt like his whole world was literally rearranging itself around him. Had he really been this willfully blind all these years?

"Now go." She nearly shoved him out the door and back into the hallway where Dean was met by the scuttling of the large crowd that had assembled there.

"Nosy fuckers." He mumbled even as he looked for Cas among the crowd.

"Cas left about 5 minutes ago." Sam provided from where he was perched against the wall, looking at his brother in earnest.

"Shit." Why would Cas leave?

"Dean I just want what's best for you. And if that's Cas, then for the love of everything that’s holy, go for it."

Dean threw himself at his brother, engulfing him in a big hug, mumbling a quick "thank you" before running down the stairs. He grabbed a coat and his keys and raced out the front door. Unless Cas was running or hailed a taxi, Dean should be able to catch up with him. He knew the way to Cas' parent's house like the back of his hand.

He caught up with him just as he was about to put the keys in the lock, grabbing the man by the shoulder and turning him around to face him.

"The hell did you leave?"

"Dean…" Cas huffed, sadness and determination written all over his face.

"Clearly I was making the situation very uncomfortable. I know how serious you are about Lisa and I have no right to complicate things between you and her now that you're…"

"Shut up you dumbass." Dean gently grabbed Cas by the chin making him look into his eyes.

"I'm in love with you." He declared boldly, and never have words felt more true.

Cas eyes widened at the declaration.

"It might have taken me a ridiculous amount of time to realize it … never said I was the brightest tool in the shed…" he smiled as Cas rolled his eyes affectionately at Dean's jab.

"But, if you'll have me, I'm yours." And Dean's heart was about to beat out of his chest. He was sure he was going to be sick. Why was Cas just staring? Why didn't he say anything? Oh god! He hadn't even for a second considered the possibility that Cas might not quite feel the same way.

Then chapped lips met his own in a chaste kiss and all thoughts fell away. Dean felt like flying.

"Took you long enough" Cas breathed against Dean's lips.

"Yeah well, you could have said something, too." The man chuckled, burying his head in Cas's shoulder.

"To be honest, wasn't even sure you swung my way." Cas retorted matter of fact which had Dean bursting into laughter.

"Just shut up and kiss me already." He demanded with a chuckle.

So that was exactly what Cas did.


End file.
